The Medicine Branch is a major clinical facility of the NCI. Its activities are divided between clinical therapeutic trials in cancer patients and related laboratory research. Clinical trials of cancer treatment are currently underway in breast cancer, ovarian cancer, Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphomas, testicular tumors, Kaposi's sarcoma in AIDS, soft tissue sarcomas, cervical carcinoma, and melanoma. Phase I-II clinical trials have been completed this year on the following new experimental agents: CBDCA, AZQ, Interferon. Phase II trials continue on CBDCA, AZQ, interferon, and intraperitoneal chemotherapy of aclacinomycin. Phase I studies include dihydro-5-azacytidine (DHAC), tiazofuran and trimetrexate. Additional summaries of clinical studies are summarized under reports entitled "Clinical Program in Breast Carcinoma." Laboratory research of the Branch is summarized under reports entitled, "Mechanisms of Drug Resistance, Cytogenetic Studies, Immunologic Aspects of Malignant Lymphomas, Mechanisms of Hormone Dependence of Human Malignancy, Genetic Regulation of the Immune Response, and Retroviruses and Transforming Genes in Malignancy.